Heretofore, difficulties have been encountered in the use of rapid fire weapons, such as machine guns, during sustained periods of firing, particularly after dark, because of the light emissions from the barrel of the gun adjacent the muzzle thereof, which emissions blend together to provide in effect a continuous illuminated indicator of the firing source to pin point the location of the weapon.